


Without a Key to Call Their Own

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel arouse from drunken slumber to discover a surprise awaiting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Key to Call Their Own

The early sunlight filtered through the slightly parted curtains, lancing across Dean's face and shining into his eyes. He stirred, winced against the strength of the light and tried to turn over, away from the disturbance and into darker territory. He was pulled up short by an unknown barrier, hand wrenched awkwardly and making Castiel stir beside him.

"Dean," the angel murmured, voice gruffer than usual, as though the angel were a little in pain.

"Hey, Cas. You okay? What's up?" Dean asked, looking down at his own body with bleary eyes as he tried to work out just why his arm refused to move.

"My head hurts," Castiel replied, sounding a little grouchy as he pressed one slender hand to cover misty blue eyes from the light.

"I'm not surprised with the amount you drank last night," Dean said, with an amused huff of laughter. "You drank me under the table."

"I don't remember being under any tables, Dean," Castiel predictably replied, casting a confused eye upon the hunter.

"It's an expression, Cas. Oh, never mind," Dean said with a sigh, moving one hand and frowning at the cool feel of metal pressing against exposed skin. "What the - "

He raised his hand and stared at the cuffs shackling him to Castiel, frowning in confusion at the metal joining them together. The angel cast his own confused frown onto the handcuffs, as though he too was uncertain as to why they were even there.

"What the hell, dude, what the hell?" Dean asked, sitting up and forcing his lover to also sit with the sharp movement.

"I don't know, Dean. I don't remember this," Castiel replied, voice sounding as confused as his darkened blue eyes at that moment.

"I definitely think I'd remember this," Dean agreed, lifting his hand to stare closer at the handcuffs as he tried to hide a smile without much success. "Have you got a key?"

"No, Dean. I was hoping you had," Castiel replied, lips pushing out into a thoughtful pout as he stared at the handcuffs, amusement just surfacing beneath the pain of his hangover.

"Can't you magic them open, or something?" Dean asked, rattling the cuffs hopefully. "Unless, you don't want to be freed."

He waggled his eyebrows at the angel and was rewarded by a smile and a chuckle from the usually solemn angel.

"Perhaps I'll try to magic them open, sometime later," Castiel replied smoothly, eyebrows mimicking Dean's earlier waggle and making Dean laugh in turn. "I think there's plenty of time."

They didn't get a chance to act upon their idea, as Sam chose that moment to sidle into the room, an all too innocent expression on his face as he entered.

"Sammy," Dean said, voice gruff with impending warning. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about this would you?"

This last said, with his hand upraised, Castiel's long fingered hand joining soon after and entwining with his upon instinct. Dean smiled, then cradled Castiel's hand in his own, garnering a tender look from his lover in return.

"Don't try and deny anything because you're the only one who would find this funny," Dean said to Sam, trying for a straight face, yet his eyes gave him away with the slightest of amused glimmers.

Sam didn't at first respond; instead the tall man slumped down on the other bed and stared at them, trying to gauge their mingled reactions to their current situation. Dean looked caught halfway between amusement and irritation, while Castiel remained as inscrutable - to him - as ever.

"Alright, I thought it would be funny," Sam finally conceded when no one immediately spoke to fill the suddenly heavy, awkward silence. "Or at least it seemed it at the time. You were both well out of it, last night and you were an easy target. It's not like you need the excuse to be close anyway."

Castiel turned to stare at Sam in almost reproval, brows lowered over misty blue eyes still fogged with a hangover, and Dean smiled at his lover's reaction.

"Got the keys, Sam?" the elder Winchester asked, fingers tightening around Castiel's hand when the angel turned back to stare at him, plump lips opened just a fraction as though he were about to protest. "Don't worry, Cas. We can still keep these for later."

Sam choked on nothing as he checked his pockets for the key to the handcuffs, making Castiel turn his gaze back to the younger hunter, head tilted to the side as though he were concerned over Sam's choking fit. Even though his face was in profile, and his head was tilted, Dean could still see that his lover was smiling, as though Castiel knew why Sam had choked. Dean chuckled and nudged the angel gently, leaning in to steal a kiss from Castiel's willing mouth as Sam got to his feet across from them.

They were still kissing when Sam cursed long and loud and at extreme great lengths, pulling them out of their kiss and away from each other slightly, to stare up at him in unison.

"I've lost the key," Sam said, the look upon his face discouraging any questions Dean might have had regarding the fact that he was joking. "Jesus, I can't believe I lost the damn key."

"Well, look for it then. When was the last time you had it?" Dean asked, getting to his feet and easing Castiel up beside him with one lithe movement.

"Right before I left for my walk earlier," Sam replied, large hands still tapping at his jeans pocket as though hoping to uncover the key in some unplumbed depth of his clothing.

"Perhaps it's out in the parking lot," Castiel suggested, deep voice getting straight to the point as usual.

"I'll go check. You stay here; you can't leave here looking like that," and Sam jabbed his pointing hand at the still shackled couple, before turning to leave.

"If you can't find the key, you'll have to get a hacksaw," Dean called out before Sam had even reached the motel room door. "We're fine cuffed together for now, but I don't think either of us want to remain like it for years."

Sam just grunted, before the door swung shut behind him, leaving the cuffed lovers alone in the motel room. Dean shrugged at the angel, before pulling him down beside him on the bed they'd just vacated, hands still entwined as the hunter leant in for another kiss.

**************************************************************************************

Half an hour later and Sam still hadn't returned. The handcuffs rattled between them as Dean shifted against the bed, frown pulling his brows low over stormy green eyes. His scowl grew deeper when Castiel's hand rose with his, long fingers curled in relaxed state, as the hunter raised his hand to scratch his nose and gaining Castiel's fingers almost in his mouth.

"Dude, please," Dean groused at his lover, to which Castiel shrugged expansively, liquid blue eyes innocent and beguiling.

"I was not the one who first raised my hand, Dean. You wished to scratch your nose and you can't do that without dragging my hand along with yours," the angel told him, patiently, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Dean grumbled, never once dropping his scowl but he made no further attempt to grouse at his lover because he knew that the angel was right. He couldn't move without dragging Castiel's hand with his, for the cuffs that remained in place and made them forever shackled together.

Dean sighed, then laid back upon the bed beneath them, pulling Castiel down with him, but the angel didn't protest. Instead he stretched beside his lover without complaint, one leg settled against Dean's, ridiculously close yet soothing, comforting, warm. Dean glanced at Castiel beside him, smiled at his lover before he wrapped his fingers around the angel's slender hand. Castiel settled still further into the bed, warm fingers linking through Dean's, eyes locking with Dean's before sliding down to the hunter's mouth and back up again.

"This doesn't bother you at all, does it?" Dean asked, ruefully, lifting their cuffed and entwined hands from the mattress beneath them.

"No, Dean," Castiel replied, immediately. "It has its possibilities, after all. I didn't think we were in any rush to remove them."

Dean grinned at the angel, a chuckle escaping his lips as he leant in to claim a kiss from his lover's mouth gently. Castiel kissed him back, soft lips working against Dean's own in gentle kisses, tongue caressing Dean's when the hunter slid his tongue inside the angel's mouth.

"You are one kinky angel, you know that?" Dean asked, voice pitched and intimate as he nudged Castiel with his shoulder gently, when the kiss had ended.

"Is that a problem, Dean?" Castiel asked, with a smile to let Dean know that the angel knew that it wasn't.

After the past six months and an ever growing relationship that was now going steady, they'd done things that could be considered kinky by some, yet they'd both enjoyed it, both had enjoyed each other. Dean kissed him again, mouths open and wet, sloppy slick kisses that quickly turned dirty and desperate. Dean wondered what it was about Castiel that had him so caught up in the angel, wondered what it was about him that made him love him and he pulled away.

Castiel blinked back at him, eyes wide, hazy, as though he were surfing some inner dialogue that was lust fuelled, lust blown, in need of making mad, passionate sex while still shackled and tethered together.

"What?" Castiel asked, head tilted to the side, lips forming a pout as he licked them with a kitten quick tongue that swept out to taste Dean on his lips.

Dean at first couldn't say anything, buried beneath the intensity of his feelings towards the angel and he cleared his throat, suddenly didn't know where to look. Castiel waited patiently, transferred his gaze from Dean's face to the ceiling. His lips pushed out into a pout as he settled back against the mattress, face now in profile to the hunter, eyelashes curling towards his cheek and eyebrow. Dean watched him, mouth slightly agape, a low throbbing pulling at his dick and settling in his groin as he watched the profile of Castiel, his angel.

"You're so beautiful," Dean murmured to Castiel, in answer to the angel's earlier question.

He watched as Castiel smiled slightly, a slight flush staining his cheeks and he licked his lips once more, pink tip lingering against plump surfaces and making Dean's dick ache with need. When Castiel looked back at him, his face was calm, serene, patient as ever, yet it seemed as though the angel knew what Dean had been thinking by reading the hunter's eyes.

"I want you to fuck me, Dean," Castiel said, with a slight smile, embarrassment staining his cheeks pink as he turned his eyes away and towards the door, as though ashamed he'd been so crude about what he wanted.

Dean chuckled, before he leant in to press a kiss to his lover's cheek, eyelashes lingering against Castiel's cheek as his eyes closed. He felt Castiel move beneath him, move away and was about to protest when he felt Castiel's soft mouth press against his own, lips lingering against his mouth gently. The kisses were chaste, surprisingly so after Castiel's earlier admission, yet they were even more of a turn on for Dean, even so. He pressed in, tried to deepen the kiss and received an aroused purr in return, an interested note held deep within the angel's murmur, before he opened up to Dean, mouth warm and wet against his tongue.

The hunter reached down and cupped Castiel's erection through the angel's pants, squeezed to show his interest and Castiel purred louder still, hips bucking up willing into Dean's questing palm. The hunter stopped touching his lover and was met with an angry sound of disapproval, soon replaced by a relieved sigh when Dean unzipped Castiel's pants slowly. The hunter struggled with unbuckling the angel's belt one handed, but the task was done eventually.

Between them, they pushed Castiel's pants down away from the angel's slender hips, before Castiel kicked his shoes away followed by his pants. Dean's eyes travelled over Castiel's erection, tongue lapping out over his firm lips as he took in the sight of pre-cum staining Catsiel's boxers a darker color, thin material soaked already.

Castiel watched his lover as Dean slowly grasped the waistband of his boxers, pulling gently on them until they slid down, exposing scraps of skin and hairs dipping down and unseen. He watched as Dean's gaze flicked up to his, green almost swallowed by aroused black pupils blown wide, tongue constantly licking at firm lips as though Dean's mouth was dry.

Castiel lifted his hips from the bed, remained that way until Dean had tugged the boxers fully down and exposing Castiel's dick to the air and light in the room, curling and swaying up to Castiel's still shirt clad abdomen. The angel kicked his boxers away and spread his legs in an invitation to his lover, as he waited for Dean to remove his own jeans one handed. Castiel reached forward with his free hand to help him, long fingers splaying and catching with Dean's at odd moments, until the heavy material fell away, revealing Dean's dick, just as hard as Castiel's.

The handcuffs rattled and bit against Dean's palm, as he moved, pushed Castiel's hand up towards the pillow, skin sliding slickly against the sheets. His breath came hard and fast, wheezing in his throat as he leant in to nuzzle and nip at Castiel's throat, teeth buried gently in the fragile flesh of the angel's neck. Castiel's hips shifted and his back arched up into Dean's, a satisfied sigh easing past the angel's plump lips and rumbling in his throat with a contented purr.

Dean continued nuzzling Castiel's neck, licking the salty sweat form Castiel's skin and biting gently to hear him purr once more. Castiel cradled the back of Dean's head with his free hand, body shifting to gain more comfort beneath his lover, legs spreading wider around Dean's body as the hunter settled further into him.

"Cas," Dean murmured against his lover's neck. "Cas, I wanna fuck you."

"Please," Castiel replied, voice strained as though he was barely keeping himself in check. "Please, Dean."

"I love it when you say please," Dean murmured against Castiel's neck before nuzzling between his neck and shirt, mouthing at fragranced skin that tickled his nose with heady scents of soap, musky notes that barely covered the smell of Jimmy and Castiel combined beneath.

Castiel shuddered at the feel of Dean's tongue licking and laving at his neck, teeth nipping playfully at exposed skin and making him moan in loud arousal. He shuddered again at the feel of Dean's chuckles and answering aroused murmurs tickling against his skin and the angel moved his free hand, fingers outstretched and crooked. He blinked, murmured a little with concentration before he smiled, the bottle of lube finally held between his stretched out fingers.

As though sensing that Castiel's attention had been momentarily diverted, Dean pulled away, a frown creasing his forehead suspiciously. He was about to protest, before he saw the lube held in Castiel's slender hand, a pleased smile on the angel's serene face. Dean chuckled, finally understanding Castiel's distraction and he chuckled, more at himself than at his lover. Castiel hadn't been distracted because he wasn't interested in Dean; he'd been distracted because he was trying to speed up the love-making process a little.

Dean leant in to press a kiss to Castiel's soft mouth gently, before taking the lube from his lover and uncapping it. Castiel watched with interest as his lover spread shining strands of cool fluid over his fingers, brows pulled low over concentrating green eyes, finally replaced by a smile when Dean was satisfied his fingers were coated liberally enough.

Castiel laid back against the sheets, one leg stretched towards the far wall, while the other was drawn up to his chest almost. His gaze never left Dean's face, not even when the hunter reached down between them with one hand and circled wet fingers around Castiel's tight hole, caressing the puckered muscles teasingly before finally breaching him. Castiel threw his head back, murmurs of arousal rumbling in his throat as Dean stroked him wider, looser, and the angel's hips moved in time with Dean's moving hand.

The handcuffs restricted Dean's movements as he tried to touch Castiel with his cuffed hand; the hunter still couldn't get used to the angel's hand moving with his. He let their cuffed hands drop back to the bed and concentrated instead on loosening Castiel still wider. When he was finally satisfied that his lover was prepared enough, he pulled away, applied more lube to his outstretched fingers and slicked up his straining cock liberally.

He gave a surprised shout when Castiel pushed him back against the bed, back bouncing slightly upon the mattress as the angel held him still with one iron strong hand. Dean was surprised by the strength in that one slender hand, forgetting that the angel, even at half powers, still was stronger than he was. He groaned, arousal heavy in his tone as Castiel sat heavily upon his thighs, further trapping him, shackled hands held in mid air with every movement the angel made.

Castiel straddled Dean's hips, lowered himself down upon the hunter's dick slowly, chest hitching between the folds of his open shirt as the hunter penetrated him. Dean's hand rose as Castiel moved his hand, cuffs chafing against his wrist and adding to the red marks already wrapping around his wrist, marking his skin still further. Dean didn't mind, barely noticed; all he could feel was the tightness of Castiel's hole against his dick, wrapping around him and pleasuring him as he thrust inside his lover. His fingers curled around and through Castiel's, breath gasping and wheezing from their mouths as they rutted languidly on a cheap motel bed.

Castiel angled his hips higher, mewling purls of needy encouragement whining in his throat as Dean lengthened his strokes, pushed deeper inside his lover, head of his cock nudging up against the angel's prostate and making him shudder and whine beneath him. Dean raised Castiel's hand, kissed the knuckles awkwardly as he continued to roll his hips against Castiel's.

Castiel thrust himself onto Dean's dick every time that his lover withdrew, aroused purrs rumbling in his chest and throat as they fucked on the mattress. he wrapped his free hand around his aching dick, started touching himself eagerly, breath blasting from between his lips as his eyes locked with Dean's rutting against him.

He felt the by now familiar star burst firework crackling thrills of his climax coursing through him, coiling behind his navel and shooting sparks down his legs to curl his toes. His hands flexed against Dean's ass, pushed his lover deeper into him as he rode the last of his orgasm, moans of sated arousal falling from his mouth and swallowed by Dean as the hunter leant in to kiss them away.

Dean felt Castiel's already tight channel tightening around him, felt the aftershocks of Castiel's orgasm and gave in to his climax, let it crash through him to sweep everything away, wash him clean of everything except for his pleasure, love, arousal, satiation. He spurted deep within his lover, the angel's name a ragged breathy mess upon his lips as his back arched from the bed, away from Castiel.

Castiel watched as Dean rolled away, settled down by his side and snuggled into his lover, free arm resting possessively around Castiel's waist, warm breath blasting against Castiel's neck as Dean rested his chin upon the angel's shoulder. Their fingers remained entwined, knotted together, handcuffs biting and chafing still upon their wrists as Castiel leant in and licked his way into Dean's mouth. The kiss was messy and wet, dirty and needy, perfect.

Dean drew away, raised his shackled hand and stared at the cuff encircling his wrist, then encircling Castiel's more slender one. The angel watched him, amused by Dean's attentive, brooding expression, yet remained silent, knew that Dean would speak as soon as he couldn't stand the silence any longer. He was right - he only took a few minutes until he opened his mouth and started to speak.

"This isn't so bad, you know, Cas," Dean murmured, lips curling as he stared up at the angel suddenly. "I just hope that Sam takes his time in getting back from town."

Castiel huffed out a laugh at that, before he nodded slowly in agreement.

"Me, too," he said, quietly, making Dean laugh in turn.

"Somehow I don't think we'll run short of things to do until Sam really does come back," Dean told him, quirking his eyebrows in a lewd look at the angel, which Castiel surprisingly returned.

The hunter laughed at that, made Castiel grin, before the angel reached up to caress Dean's cheek tenderly with long fingers.

"I like it when you laugh, Dean," Castiel murmured, face returning to its solemn look, seriousness returning to his face. "I wish you'd laugh more often."

"I do laugh. When I'm with you, I laugh," Dean said, laugh fading to a smile. "I don't have a lot of things to laugh about these days, Cas."

"Except for me," Castiel replied, a note of certainty in his voice.

"That's right; except for you. Seems like you're the only thing that's right about life at the moment," Dean sighed, as he leant back against the pillow.

"When all this is over, and we're both still here," Castiel said, resting his fingers against Dean's lips to forestall the expected protest. "I'm sure we both will have plenty to laugh about. When we're together."

Dean turned to look at the angel at that, a hopeful look that looked strangely misplaced in Dean's eyes as he stared.

"You're gonna stay?" he asked.

"Heaven won't have me back, Dean; not after all I've done. My place is with you; as it's always been. I gave up everything for you, out of friendship and then love and I'm not going anywhere when all of this is over, Dean," Castiel said, with a determined light in his eyes that Dean didn't want to argue with.

The hunter remained silent, smiled at his lover as Castiel stared intently at him. He crooked his arms as best he could around Castiel's body when the angel settled into him, pressed a kiss to the angel's soft mouth, before he settled back with a sigh.

"You know I love you, don't you, Cas?" Dean asked, with a wistful smile at the ceiling.

"Yes, Dean, and I love you," Castiel replied immediately, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek and making him laugh once more.

"I know, sweetheart," Dean replied, leaning in to kiss his lover, the kiss soon turning heated and sloppy, hands caressing and pawing at each other's bodies.

Dean felt Castiel's free hand fumble and wrap around Dean's dick, rubbed him with determined strokes, and Dean's breathing became deeper, gasping as he broke away from Castiel's mouth to lay back against the pillow behind him, His hips lifted in time with Castiel's stroking hand, eyes wide as he felt his climax coil behind his abdomen, sending firework pinpricks of arousal through him, tightening his balls.

He made a complaining noise when Castiel pulled his hand away, an aroused note soon taking its place when Castiel guided his hand to his own erect cock, setting the pace for Dean's hand. Dean found it a little awkward, considering he was using an unfamiliar hand for masturbating but judging from the noises falling from Castiel's parted lips, the wrong hand didn't matter. Castiel's slender fingers fell away and returned to stroking Dean's dick in firm movements, until they both were writhing on the bed, tangled limbs messy and sweaty, bodies engulfed in deep, aroused noises and whimpers of each other's names.

Dean came first, splashing out over Castiel's hand and across the angel's thigh, before he heard, then felt Castiel come, seed spurting out over his own hand in thick ropes. His hand fell away and he laid back against the mattress, spent, sated, smiling. Castiel settled against his side, also smiling, both jerking up at the familiar sounds of the Impala's engine cutting through the air outside, throaty rumble that was unmistakable.

"Jesus, Cas, Sam will see - " and Dean looked down at his own legs, jeans now firmly back in place as though nothing had happened.

Even his heavy boots were back on his feet and if not for the still remaining feelings of sated bliss coursing through his veins, then he would have sworn that none of it had happened. He looked to Castiel beside him and saw that his lover was now fully dressed, a smug smile settled onto his ripe mouth gently. The angel still had the tell tale bedhead, only mussed worse by their activities and his eyes were still blown and dark with lust and sated bliss.

They remained silent, hands entwined and gazes locked, even when Sam came bursting in, looking flushed and worn, cheeks reddened as though he'd hurried and was harassed from his afternoon.

"Sorry, guys; there was an accident on the freeway. I came as quick as I could," he said, before his voice petered out awkwardly, gaze ratcheting first to Dean, then Castiel, who were still staring at one another. "Guys?"

"Hey, Sam," Dean said, distantly, finally turning his gaze to his brother's with a smile.

"Yeah, hi. How you doing?" Sam replied, with a smile at his brother.

"Fine, fine. You get that hacksaw?" Dean asked, face turning a little sour as though the thought of getting free from Castiel was the last thing he had in mind at that point in time.

"Yeah. You sure you don't wanna leave it on for longer, Dean? You can stay tethered to your boyfriend," and Sam laughed as though it was the greatest joke on Earth.

Neither Dean nor Castiel joined in, as though they both would mourn the loss of the handcuffs binding them together.

"You do wanna get free, don't you?" Sam asked, laughter petering away when he realized he was the only one still laughing.

"I guess," Castiel said, dubiously.

"Jesus, look at you two. Look I'll buy you another pair, and I promise not to lose the key next time," Sam said, with a roll of his eyes and a long suffering sigh. "Fair enough?"

"Fair enough," Castiel agreed, with a slight smile, Dean beside him echoing the sentiment with a proper grin.

"Fine," Sam, said, before he started to cut carefully beside his brother's wrist. "You know that was a little TMI, didn't you?"

Dean just grunted but didn't respond verbally, while Castiel looked on as impassively as usual, waiting while Sam applied the hacksaw to the handcuffs steadily. Some time later, both Dean and Castiel were free of their bonds, yet their hands remained entwined for quite some time afterwards. Sam had to smile at the tender gesture and their accompanying affectionate looks at one another. He had to admit to himself that the pair made a cute couple and were obviously in love, by their easy gestures, their tender looks and their fleeting kisses and hugs whenever Sam was around. He was under no illusion that they were more physical with one another when he wasn't around, deciding with a shudder that it was best not to dwell on those images for too long.

The younger Winchester was also as good as his word and bought them a pair of handcuffs, with much embarrassment on his part, and Dean took the keys from Sam before they were lost as the first ones were. Sam had laughed at that, and watched as Dean put them securely on his car keys to ensure their continued safety. Castiel had smiled at that, nodded approvingly and exchanged a knowing look with his lover, a promise held deep within their gazes that their fun with handcuffs wasn't over by a long shot ...

-fini-


End file.
